1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for an electric part having means for moving a moving plate in the horizontal direction along the upper surface of a connector body in order to achieve a contacted state and a released state, and particularly to a moving mechanism for moving the moving plate.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 57-175388 discloses a connector for an electric part comprising a connector body, a moving plate, pins projecting in vertical relation from both side surfaces of the moving plate and the connector body and adapted as means for moving the moving plate in the horizontal direction along the upper surface of the connector body in order to achieve a contacted state and a released state, a U-shaped groove formed in an end portion of an operating lever and adapted to removably receive the pins therein, the operating lever being upright astride the connector body while removably receiving the pins in the U-shaped groove, and the pins disposed on the side of the movable plate and snugly fitted in the U-shaped groove having a lateral force exerted thereon when the lever is pivoted rightward or leftward from its position upright astride the connector body, thereby to achieve the contacted state and the released state.
Another connector of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 60-52547, in which a crank lever is pivotably mounted on one end of the overlapped portion between a moving plate and a connector body, and an eccentric shaft portion is disposed on a crank shaft portion, the crank lever being pivoted to cause the eccentric shaft portion to act on the moving plate, thereby to achieve the contacted state and the released state.
In the former connector, however, the operating lever upright astride the connector body is an obstacle for an electric part such as IC when the electric part is attached to and removed from the connector. Therefore, it not only is inconvenient in that the lever must be mounted on and removed from the connector body every time the moving plate is operated to move or every time the IC is attached to and removed from the connector body, but also requires that the lever be kept.
Furthermore, as this conventional connector is designed such that the operating lever is pivoted rightwards or leftwards in order to move the moving plate, there cannot be employed a method for achieving the pivotal operation of the operating lever by simply vertically moving a manipulator of a robot. Therefore, this connector is not suitable for automating the moving operation of the moving plate.
On the other hand, in the crank lever system of the latter connector, there are such problems that the crank shaft portion disposed between the connector body and the moving plate becomes twisted to make it impossible to transmit the motion caused by the eccentric shaft portion and, as a result, the distance of movement of the moving plate becomes irregular and an unsatisfactory contacting relation results.
Furthermore, it has the following problems. In order to obtain a sufficient distance of movement of the moving plate, if an amount of bend is provided to make it possible to obtain a large eccentric movement of the eccentric shaft portion, the above-mentioned twist in increased. On the other hand, if the amount of bend is reduced, the pivoting angle of the lever must be increased and if the pivoting angle is increased, the lever is brought to be in its upright state. As a result, like the preceding prior art, such a lever cannot be operated by vertical motion using a robot, etc. and if an obstacle is present above the connector, operation becomes difficult.
Also, in any of the above-described conventional contacts, the construction is such that a lateral force is exerted to one place on the moving plate, i.e., either one end or a central portion of the moving plate. Accordingly, there is a fear as that one-sided force is exerted on the moving plate and a smooth and stable horizontal movement is unobtainable and the operation becomes heavy.